A new world with you
by Melanore
Summary: An archer in the game endlessly wondering around, envying the fun that she missed between players until one day something happened. Now she has to face problems and put her new friendships to the test. Will she able to survive the quest of the lifetime and be able to keep her friends or she will break before she reached the end? My first Fanfic enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you will enjoy reading! ^^**

**If there's anything wrong please tell me (I know I have bad grammar)**  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>There is once an ordinary person. He became a famous game creator in his country and it is called Dragon game is beautiful and you can visit different places that doesn't exist on earth, see creatures that is unknown, fighting monsters and protect justice, even if it is just a typical MMORPG the people love this game. But along with the game a bug has taken form.<p>

I'm the bug that existed when the game released.I have taken form as a normal looking archer,Elf is usually for archers, I have sliver colored hair that is tied into a ponytail with black eyes and I wear green ranger outfit with a short bow at my back.

Even though I'm not a player nor a person,people think that I am one. I got to enjoy with them, talk to them, even going through different places to explore with them. I thought this happiness will never end but slowly one by one people no longer see me, touch me, not even hear me, for unknown reasons. All I could do is just wonder around the place watching people enjoy, fight, and explore just like what I used to do.I couldn't bear it going through dungeons because it will only revive the memories that pains me. It's been like that for 5 years until one day...

A warrior talk to me."Hello wanna join my party?"

His avatar has blue spiky hair with a red band around it and wearing sleeveless undershirt with big green pants with complicated designs around it. He also has a gigantic sword behind him.

I was shocked when he asked that question. I thought nobody could see me anymore."Hmmm...okay" I said while trying to acted like a random player."Wow we're just the same level! level 10 for the win!" A text box appeared on top of his avatar's head.I ignored that fact the we are just the same level "Soo which dungeon are we going?" I asked. "HMMM...ALL!" He typed it in all capital.I sweat dropped 'Will I ever survive?' I asked myself then followed him to where is he going.

We went to many places. First when went to Raider's Nest then next he decided to try to suicide by going to Road of No Return in abyss mode. "You Are CRAZY!" I screamed as I ran away from the Orge. "I know!" He just said then made a quick laughing gesture then ran again. "Hey hey I have a plan and you're the bait :D" He said. 'I swear this guy is doing an evil laugh.' I told myself then the next thing I knew he is gone "SERIOUSLY?!" I Shouted while being chased by the orge .I tried shooting arrows in the process (Since the orge is a bit slow) but my attacks are weak but somewhat close to half. "HERE I COME" He typed all capitals then sends skills randomly at the orge. Unfortunately the orge is not yet dead. "Oh no..." He said after he realized that the orge is now chasing him. "SHOOT IT!" He typed then I just realized that I was just standing. First i used Piercing Shot then double arrows. I damage the orge to at least 1 hit left but then i realized I ran out of mana. I immediately ran when the orge started running at me. "I got this" He typed then used Destructive swing behind the orge then killed it. We finally finished the dungeon.

We went back to Crystal Stream. He told me that he has to go. I felt tingling of sadness when I saw his text box. "Will we play again tomorrow?" I asked. "Of course!" He made an agreeing gesture then he did a waving arm gesture then left the game.

I lie down on the grass a bit exhausted from the acting then closed my eyes for a moment.

I realized that I completely forgotten what is like to be with someone. We I was able to enjoy like before. From that day forward we shared jokes, we have fun and make pranks,and attempt dangerous stunts every single day I even discovered when I party with him other people could see me too so he wouldn't think that I am a bug or just a weird part of the game . I eventually learned that he's real name is Choukichi and he is 12 years is in grade school about to graduate.I never told him about me but he says that it's okay. a week has passed we are now like close friends and we are now level 14 now. (Yes the leveling up is slow)

Choukichi is so excited to get a job change. He keeps on repeating that he will be the greatest Lunar knight in the whole game.  
>I did correct him once that it is called Moonlord but he said he prefers it that way.<p>

One day after we are just finishing Death Basin "I have to go now my mom is asking me to sleep. I need to be early tomorrow. See you again!" He said after after getting his treasure chest award. I was a bit sad when he says that he has to go but I shook the sadness away "Okay Goodnight!" I said then he log out. A new lingering of happiness stayed within me for I know that we will get to play tomorrow.

Suddenly a painful shock went to my head. It is unbearable. I placed my hands on my head hoping that it will stop but it deems futile. I collapse on the ground,losing the energy to stand. Even after I collapse to the ground the pain still continues. During the pain I realized why is this happening. I can feel it in my body. System is being hacked. The codes are being rewritten, Structure is changing. An unknown threat is changing the game. Loads of data are transferring to my head because I am connected to this game so whatever is happening to this world is I should know it to but I wasn't able to comprehend what will happened after these changes before I fainted, from the pain, in the misty air of Death Basin.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry if it's too short but<br>I Hoped you like it!  
>More updates in the future <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! ^^  
>I don't own DN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>I woke up somewhere in the middle of the night. My head is spinning and my body ached as I tired to move. I sat up and observed my surroundings. "I'm still in Death Basin?" I tried to stand up but I simply fell to the ground again. "What happened to me anyway?" I asked myself as I tried to remember what happened and when I did I was shocked awake. I immediately force myself to stand up and started running to Calderock as far as my legs can go "Please let everything be okay." I told myself as I ran. I kept on running until the mist is cleared then I stopped on my tracks. I saw an unusual black road with yellow broken lines in the middle "What's this?" I asked myself then I shook my head "I have no time for this!" then I started running again. After a long run to Calderock chaos is everywhere. People who are obviously humans and not character nor avatars (thus none of them looks alike) are screaming, some are crying, other are on a trip to crazy land. Fortunately some people were able to keep their cool and tried to comfort other people "But still... Why did this happened?" I asked myself and didn't noticed a person is looking at me. "Why do you look like that 'Archer' in the game?" Some asked. I immediately turn my head around then realized that I have been discovered. I started to run away but he grabbed my arm tightly obviously showing that he has no intention of letting me go."Let go of me!" I shouted. I resisted but he is to persistent. "Please stop I just have a question I promise I'll let you go!" He shouted. I stopped squirming then let out a sigh "What do you want?!" I angrily said, already annoyed by the fact that someone saw and and also the fact that I cant get free. "Why do you look like the character in the game?"<p>

"None of your business."I coldly replied

"That's not fair." he replied

He made himself serious "Do you know anything about this event?" he asked "If I know why should I tell you? I don't even know you?!" I shouted. He paused for a moment "It's..Ragnos." I paused for a moment then observed him. He has Dark blue hair with black eyes, He is wearing a light blue hoodie and black pants with white shoes. I let out a sight "A person hacked the system. There happy?" I said, obviously annoyed. He let out a smile "Thank you" Then he let me go. I started running away back to Crystal Stream then went inside a random tent then sat down. My adrenaline is all gone and my head is all jumbled with no energy left. After a while I decided to sleep.

The next day I woke up sometime late in the morning. When I went out of the tent some people are walking."Hmm?" I made a light sound then decided to learn more by going to Calderock again. It surprises me that some humans were able to adapt. I've noticed that some people decided to live in houses then decided to stay alive and some willing to fight their way, although, I might overestimated them since some of the people are walking around as if they don't know where to go or what to do. I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even noticed the same guy last night found me. "Hello!" He shouted so loud that it made me yelp in surprised. "Be quiet will you?" I told him then started walking away to Gray ruins.

When I arrived at Gray ruins I'm quite relief that the place haven't changed at all. I let out a big sigh "Can you please stop following me?!" I shouted "Okay! okay! just chill." he appeared behind the tree where Argenta is sitting while sleeping. Ragnos went near her then began poking her face. "Stop doing that or she will look weird." I told him but he continued to poke her. Suddenly I saw Argenta's face twitching then she stood up and slap him in the face "Stop that you annoying human!" She said "S-sorry!" He replied after he ran behind the barrels then starts rubbing at the part where he is slapped. Argenta sat down again in annoyance. "Don't you dare disturbing me again." then she closed her eyes "Humans" she muttered under her breath then went back to sleep. Ragnos looked at Argenta and when he thinks the coast is clear he went to me "Well I learned my lesson." He said smiling and I just simply facepalmed. Then I sat down and tried to clear my mind a bit. Suddenly a thought went to my mind 'I don't remember players interacting with Npc other than quest not even me so if Argenta is active and responsive then that means the other Npc are also alive!' I started to get excited 'One of them must know more than what information I have!' I stood up with excitement then started running back to Cla drock. "Hey! where are you going?" He shouted while chasing me but I was too far for him to hear my answer.

By the time I arrived Calderock the people in Calderock seemed to cut into half. "They went already?" I said out of surprise but I immediately remembered what I was doing then went to the ticket agent near Hubert. I was about to talk to the agent until I was interrupted by Ragnos. "Where *pant* *pant* are you *pant* going?" He asked clearly out of breath. I sighted then faced the ticket agent. "Two tickets to Saint Haven please." I requested. She gave me two tickets "Happy flight!" she said. "Wait two tickets... I get to come?!" He asked excitedly "Why you don't want?" I asked as I showed him that I'm gonna rip his ticket into two. "No no! I wanna come! it's just that I never been to Saint Haven before!" He panicked a bit. I gave him the ticket and went to the ship. He looked at the ship in awe. "We actually get to ride on Nautilus?" I asked while staring at the ship. I simply nodded while trying to hide my smile 'He's still a stranger though' then I frowned again. We were about about to board the ship until something collided to it and exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys enjoyed it<strong>


End file.
